


Lost and Found

by Maverickaish23



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverickaish23/pseuds/Maverickaish23
Summary: It was a beautiful autumn day. There was a nip in the air which was a relief from the scorching summer.  Light music in the ears and the beautiful leaves falling with the breeze like rain drops of varied colours.It was supposed to be like every other day. Attend the classes in the morning, spend some time in the library, quiet time on the bench before heading home. It should have been exactly the same.But when have things gone the way as wished. He thought it was an apparition or his hallucination. His sleepless nights over the past couple of months were now taking a toll on him for they  made him see things.  The other guy looked right through him like a transparent wall. He  walked right past him, past the bench to the water fountain near the statue in the center of the university.He thought he was imagining things, but reality was knocked into him when the other guy came and stood right in front of him. This was not any other day.He went pale , weak in his knees and semblance. He lost his composure when the guy asked "Missed me?".
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Ritz for reviewing and editing the work and giving amazing positive feedback!!

4 years ago. 

A new year and a new me, thought Ten. He had gotten admission into the university of his choice and picked the subjects he wanted to pursue. Everything was going as planned. It was the first day and he was anxious and excited at the same time.. Everything was chalked out to the T. Everything would have worked as well has it not been for his roommate at the dorm. 

Meet TEN- tall, handsome, sharp features, endearing smile and absolutely loves art and dancing. He was housed in the university dorm like all other students. He wanted to save time travelling to and fro his house to the university for his classes. He wanted to use the time to work on his project work and his passion - Dance. He had looked up on the extracurricular activities at his university and noticed that they had a dance club. Ten loved dancing and it was equivalent to breathing. However certain circumstances led him not to pursue it as his career. He did the next best thing - pick a course where he could study a subject of his choice and dance in leisure.

The dance club had students from varied faculties and every year there were new students joining in. It had been over a year in the university. He had been enjoying his time pursuing working on his course and dancing in the free time. 

He was in the second year when things took an unexpected turn. His roommate at the dorm decided to move out. He would have been fine with it, except he is afraid of the dark. He preferred having company especially in the night during lights out. He had enquired at the faculty office if a new roommate would be assigned any time soon. The manager at the office mentioned he would be informed in case of any allotments. As he was stepping out of his dorm, he noticed three boys walking into the dorm. One of them had a very princely look about him. What caught Ten’s attention was the smile on this boy - His smile was beautiful and mischievous at the same time. The smile reflected in the eyes. Ten was intrigued. He shook the thought and walked on to attend his classes. Every single day, no matter how tiring and exhausting or even sometimes boring his classes were, he looked forward to his dance sessions. They brought a breath of new life in him. but today was going to be different. A lot of new people were expected to join the club since the 1st year's session had started.

As the club’s president Taeyong was extending a warm welcome to the newbies when Ten entered the studio. Taeyong had a sly smile on his face as if he was up to no good and took the new kids for a ride. Ten knew the look very well. As he was about to settle in his spot, he saw the three boys from the morning visit to the office. They stood up to introduce themselves. Hendery was the name of the princely looking guy. Lucas, the overly tall one and Xiao Dejun, the quiet of the three. Ten embossed the name in his head - Hendery. There was something about this kid, that left him curious

Taeyong held a welcoming less ragging session for the newbies asking them to showcase their talent. Lucas and Xiaojun showed their dancing skills though Xioajun seemed a better singer -actually a talented singer. Hendery was the last to perform. Ten could see the mischief as he performed a Post Malone song. It was a fun session. He noticed that Lucas not only had a towering personality but also was very protective of Hendery. As the new kids were leaving, Taeyong introduced Ten to them . Ten had become an integral part of the club and was Taeyong’s favourite. Over the past year, the dance club had added a lot of accolades with Taeyong and Ten performing together. Everyone seemed to think that maybe Taeyong and Ten were a thing. However it was all left to their guessing. 

After Taeyong completed the induction of the new members, everyone started warming up to try a new dance routine. It felt like a usual practice day except for the fact that Ten kept glancing at Hendery through the mirror. He could not shake him off. Luckily all went well. After the club dismissed, Everyone left except Ten and Taeyong. 

“ Hey Ten, good session today but you seemed a little distracted. All okay?." Asked Taeyong 

“Yea, Taeyong. I am good. Why ?” Ten responded. 

“We were supposed to chalk out the training plan and come up with a dance crew. I think we should be able to achieve that considering we have got a talented pool. But you seemed out of it, when I brought up the topic.”

”Oh, that. I was just preoccupied.” Ten said apologetically. 

Taeyong was amused that Ten could be preoccupied while dancing and continued “Yea, I figured Ten. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Hopefully you feel better. “ 

As he said this, Taeyong moved close to Ten and gave him a hug. Ten was taken aback. This was new. Taeyong never really hugged him even when they won performances. There was a look on Taeyong’s face that Ten could not decipher. He just left it at that and returned to his dorm. 

As he reached his room, he noticed the door was open and the lights were switched on. For a moment he thought, someone had broken into his room only to recall he was expecting someone to board with him. He entered and what he saw left him shocked. There were bags everywhere, even on his bed. There were posters hanging over the other bed. The study table had a cactus pot and a cute cat night lamp. 

He had to do a double take to ensure he entered the correct room. He was startled by a sound which came from right behind him as he was admiring the cactus. 

“ Hi, I am Hendery, your roommate. Nice to meet you.. And you are ??”. Ten was speechless as he turned around to see his new roommate. Before he could speak, Hendery said,” Oh my god, Ten! You are my roommate. Awesome. “ Just these words are usually enough to annoy and amuse Ten but he stood still with a poker face. Hendery looked confused as if he had made a mistake. 

“ Did i say something or do something wrong” asked Hendery with the most innocent face.. 

“ No, we are good,” said Ten as he gauged the room ,“ just shocked by the mess .I prefer the room clean and tidy.”

” Oh, I am sorry, I am a little messy”. Hendery said sheepishly

“Little is an understatement”. Ten said shaking his head. “Can i expect the things to be in order when i return”, he said with a straight face. 

“And when will you return?” asked Hendery earnestly though it did not sound like it.

“Sarcasm, I see.” Ten chided. 

“Welcome to the dorm”. He said and left to shower. 

Hendery heaved a sigh of relief. He immediately called Xiaojun. “ Jun, can you please help me”.

” What happened?”, Jun asked annoyed. Hendery called Xiaojun Jun only when in dire need. 

“The room is a mess and my roommate just threatened me to have it in order before he returns. Can you and Lucas _please_ come over. Once we set things up, we can go eat something” Hendery pleaded.

” Yea, sure. I will be there in 5.” Xiaojun tried to sound casual about it but ran over to help Hendery.

As Hendery waited, Ten returned from his shower wearing just the track pants. Hendery turned quick and hid behind a book. ‘ Man, he looks good, really good. Okay, I need to throw these thoughts out of my head.’ As he was thinking this, there was a knock on the door. He scrammed to open the door even before his roommate could react. Ten looked at Hendery’s reaction bewildered. 

Hendery opened the door and the boys introduced themselves“ Hi , I am Xiaojun and this is Lucas. Sorry about the mess he has made of the room.” Said Xiaojun hitting Hendery on his head with a flick of his wrist.

“ We will have it cleaned up in no time.” 

Ten shrugged in acknowledgement and wore a sweatshirt before he headed out. 

“Dude, you better get your act together, We can't come running every time you mess the room.” Xioajun looked at the state of the room and shook his head in disappointment. “Anyway, let's set the room”.

The three musketeers, as they had become famous from Day 1 of college, got the room together. As they headed out for dinner, Ten returned and saw the room. He was impressed with it and gave a thumbs up to the three of them and crashed on his bed. 

As Lucas, Xiaojun and Hendery were having dinner, Xiaojun carefully spoke “ Stay away from Ten. He seems like a nice guy, but he smells trouble”.

” You know you're being paranoid”, said Hendery with a smile. 

Xiaojun left the topic as is and they dug into their dinner. 

Hendery and Ten had become comfortable in each other's presence. The room chores were shared, it was always kept clean. It was all well, till Hendery found some old artwork of Ten. They were beautiful sketches and Hendery could not stop admiring them. He was about to flip the pages of the book, when Ten snatched the book and gave him a glare. “ Please do not touch my things without permission”. 

Hendery felt guilty and said “Sure, i am sorry”. 

Hendery looked hurt. He turned to leave the room when Ten pulled him in a hug. 

“ I am sorry , I was rude. It's just that I am a little touchy about my belongings, especially my art work, it's a little personal” Ten said softly as he continued hugging Hendery. 

Flustered Hendery said.” No, yes , I understand.” 

Hendery pushed himself out of the embrace and stepped outside the room. 

Days and weeks passed and everything went back to normal as if the issue never occurred. Ten had grown his hair out and bleached it blonde. He looked so good that all heads turned for him. It was time for the dance competition and he spent more time after classes to practice and perfect. For this competition, there were going to be three performances. Ten was in two of them - a contemporary and a hip hop version. The contemporary piece with Winwin who was an acting major was tough on him as it was not his style. He believed practice made you perfect and followed the belief. 

It was during one such practice late in the night, when Ten was exhausted and lying on the dance floor of the studio. Everyone had left and he was by himself. He heard a sound and turned to see and was surprised. It was Hendery who was at the door with what looked like food. 

They both ate in silence.

“ I am sorry”, said Hendery. 

Ten looked at him shocked with his drink midway to his mouth “ Sorry, for?”. 

“ I wanted to apologize for touching your art without permission”. Hendery looked sorry. He continued “I had one question though? Can I ?”.

Ten’s tilted his head in anticipation of the question “ Sure”. 

“Why is there a sketch that resembles me in your artbook?” 

Ten was caught unaware. Hendery continued curiously, “How long have you been drawing me?”. 

Ten was speechless. He did not know where to look. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Hendery was looking at him expectantly. 

Ten said closing his fist and sly smile on his face,“ Looks like the cat's out of the bag”.

Hendery looked at Ten trying to understand what he meant.” I first saw you a year and a half back in the coffee shop near the university. I wanted to draw you so earnestly, that i skipped my classes to get my stuff to draw. But by the time I returned you were gone and what was left was a glimpse in my memory. I kept drawing that bit by bit everyday till I met you by accident on the campus. One thing led to another and I was finally able to complete the sketch.

Hendery was speechless. Ten drew him. He could not hold his smile any longer. Ten continued “Sorry I did that without your permission”.

With the words Hendery just heard, he felt a little confident to say the words he had been aching to say since the day he saw Ten, ”Since you drew me , does that mean, I am your muse?” 

Ten could not make sense of the statement till it hit him,” Excuse me?” he asked unsure. 

“Will you go out on a date with me? Hendery asked and Ten was caught by surprise. 

“ I know we have been roommates for 6 months and that is about it. But I want to know you more..” There was silence all around. Hendery could see the confusion on Ten’s face. You see _I LIKE YOU_ “ said Hendery in so many words. 

All Ten could do was look at Hendery, confused.. He did not know what to say except,” Can I think about it?”.

” Sure” said Hendery, sounding disappointed.. 


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in silence as they returned to their room. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but  that  of an impending answer. They reached the dorm and almost reached their rooms when someone called Ten. As they turned around, they saw Taeyong approaching them. Hendery went into the room and Ten stayed behind. 

" Looks like you found a new admirer" said Taeyong sarcastically . 

Ten had a frustrated look and he was in no mood to talk to Taeyong. " Remember this Ten, you were mine , are mine and will be in the future as well. Lose all thoughts of even looking at anyone. And don't think of this as a statement. It's a warning and a threat. You do one thing that displeases me and your world will shatter and you would not even realize". Saying this , Taeyong left Ten at the threshold of his room and at the edge of a lot of unanswered questions. 

On the other side of the threshold was Hendery, someone he thinks could make him smile , in a long time. Ten entered the room, locked the door behind him. He washed up after Hendery and crashed into his lounger. Sleep evaded him with only words from Taeyong echoing in his head. 

The next couple of days went in a blur . Ten was held up between his classes and practice. By the time he returned to the room he was so exhausted, he fell asleep immediately. He felt like he was forgetting something as Hendery kept looking at him as if waiting for something. Ten found it weird but ignored it. 

It was only after so many occurrences that one such day, Ten walked up to Hendery and asked “ Is there something you are looking from me? You continue to have this curious look and I seem to have forgotten something, haven't I”.

Hendery looks around and says” Let's talk in the evening , if that's okay ?”. 

“ Sure, that is fine,” says Ten . Nodding in agreement, Hendery resumed dancing 

Taeyong on the other end was very observant of the happenings and stared at Ten. Ten plainly ignored the look only to remind himself of the threat that Taeyong gave. 

The practice ended and as everyone was leaving, Taeyong grabbed Ten’s wrist just enough that Ten yelped and caught Hendery’s attention. Ten being unaware of Taeyong’s mindgames loses his balance and falls on Taeyong’s shoulders. Hendery looks a little disappointed and tries not to show it on his face. Meanwhile, Ten pushes himself off Taeyong. As he was stepping out of the room, Taeyong said,” Remember what I said. If you continue this, there will be consequences you will not like”. 

Ten was angered and shouted loud enough for Taeyong to hear,“ I am tired of you and your games. Yes, we were together for some time. We had great fun. But things have ended and we both agreed on it. You did not want a relationship and a fling was all you were looking for when I approached you. We both moved on. Suddenly you cannot lay claim on me as if the past does not exist. Leave Hendery out of it and leave me alone. I really do not want to engage in this any further than we have”. Saying this as calmly as he could, Ten stomped out of the rehearsal room. The cool breeze was calming enough for him to relax .

Knowing Taeyong and the altercation they just had, Ten knew he had to be on his toes. He had to protect Hendery irrespective of his feelings towards the boy. He needed to talk to someone and get help. He did not know anyone and did not want to involve any stranger. The only person he could think of was Xioajun who did not really think highly of Ten. With these thoughts in his head, he did not realise when he reached the dorm and was standing in front of his room. He shook the thoughts off and entered the room. It was pretty dark. He used the flashlight of his cellphone to find the switch board and brightened the room. He wondered where Hendery was till he found the post on the table stating he is out with friends and will be late. Ten let out a small laugh, wondering about the boy. 

Late in the night, Ten woke up with a jolt hearing a clunk. He switched on the light only to see Hendery tip toeing to his bed. 

“ Were you out this late?” asked Ten. 

Hendery sheepishly smiled. “ Yep, I was. I am so hurt but what do you care? You have everything you want. Why would even look at me”. 

Ten was confused. He could not make sense of what Hendery was saying. There was a slight slur in his voice. “ Are you drunk, by any chance”. 

Hendery answered in affirmation “Yes, I am. Will I be punished for it”. 

The innuendo in that statement threw Ten back. He got up from his bed and helped Hendery to his. He lay him down and kept some water and aspirin by his night stand. Hendery was out as light the moment he hit the pillow. Ten returned to his bed and sat leaning against the wall. He was wide awake and there was no sleep on the horizon. It was only 2 in the night or morning and there was only one thing on his mind. ‘Why did Hendery say, he was hurt? What happened.’. But like always this question too, would remain unanswered. 

The next morning when Hendery woke up he had a severe headache. As he turned to reach for his phone, there was a post -it which read ‘ Have the med and sleep it off. You seemed too drunk last night. Stay hydrated’. He looked around to see Ten’s bed was made and there was no one in the room. He tried to recall the things that happened last night but he could not. When Ten returned later in the night after his practice, Hendery was fast asleep. He let him be and freshened up and hit the bed. The question still lingered - why was Hendery hurt?

The next couple of weeks and months flew  by since the semester exams were approaching. Everyone was busy studying, cramming as the dates grew closer. Hendery was a student of Art same as Ten and Xiaojun and Lucas were students of Engineering. Hendery had to study by himself which led to him slacking off and sleeping . Ten noticed and dragged him to study with him. Hendery preferred sleeping than staying in the same space as Ten as all he would do was adore Ten. His sharp jawline, the way he pushes his hair back. The way he looks in his glasses when he is lost in thought. Sleep was not a distraction but Ten was. Hendery still managed to breathe the same air as Ten and survive. So he would say to his friends when they met up for lunch. Lucas would laugh at the situation and Xiaojun would watch him carefully. Xiaojun has always been overly protective of Hendery. They have known each for long. They knew each other's food choices to the wackiest habit. He did not want him to get hurt and Ten spelt only Danger. 

Exams came and went like a hurricane would. All the preparation for the trauma and destruction of happiness. But they were over. Hendery was over the moon with the last paper and in his room packing his bags. Ten entered the room haggard and was surprised with the bursting energy. “ Packing the bags?”. 

“Yep, party tonight and home tomorrow. I am off for two months before the new semester starts. God , i love being home. No place like home.” Hendery’s excitement always brought a smile to Ten’s face and he has started to notice it. Did he really like him. They were roommates for over a year, he did not annoy him. He is a bundle of energy and the smile is the most infectious thing ever. Just when Hendery was about to step out, Ten said, “yes”. 

Hendery stood still “Hmm. Yes ??” 

Ten asserted “Yes”. 

Hendery looked confused and asked“ Okay, Yes. But for what?”. 

Ten could not believe he was saying this, but he did “ I will go on a date with you. Can we go tonight if you are free?”. 

Hendery was taken aback. Today of all the days he did not expect Ten to say this. He thought Ten had forgotten all about it. 

Hendery bit his lips in doubt and said“ Can we go on a date tomorrow? I am meeting my friends today to celebrate”. 

Ten thought he had almost lost the opportunity but what Hendery said next made him smile when Ten asked “ i thought you were leaving tomorrow”. Hendery replied with the biggest smile on his face , ” I don't think i want to leave now”. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ten joined the boys for celebration. Ten was a long way from home. In the two years at the university, he did not really make a lot of friends. The people he knew or hung out with were more like acquaintances. He loved the camaraderie that the musketeers had. He treated them for the end of exams and they left together to return. The boys were surprised to hear that Hendery was staying a little longer . Hendery had a legitimate reason. His parents were travelling and would return only in a couple of weeks. He would be returning to an empty house anyway . He thought he might as well stay back and get a headstart on the project work. Ten was going to help with the project work. Just the thought of this excited Hendery. 

They returned to the dorms and went their separate ways to the rooms. Xiaojun noticed sudden change in Hendery’s behaviour and asked him to stay longer to chat. Ten did not think of it as anything but also knew Xiaojun was being an overprotective friend. 

After Ten left, Xiaojun , Lucas and Hendery sat at the steps of the dorm reminiscing their 1st year of the university which just flew by. As they were talking, Xiaojun caught Hendery’s attention. He said” I think I know why you are so happy all of a sudden”. 

Hendery looked at him as if he knew nothing“ Why do you think, the exams are over”. Xiaojun gave hendery a stare that could burn a hole in his soul when he said “Really, is that the only reason for you to celebrate and stay back. And since when have you been proactive and worked on your project”.

Hendery looked sheepishly to Lucas,”Uhhhh…” 

Xiaojun hit his palms on his thighs and said “ I knew it. Ten agreed on the date , didn't he? You are staying back for that”.

Hendery could only smile and said” Well, yes and no”.

Lucas asked” Meaning ??”. 

Hendery continued, “Meaning, yes, he agreed on the date and no, that is not the only reason. Since my parents will return only in a couple of weeks I would be bored by myself at home. Also, I don't want to burden you guys by tagging along”.

” That's very considerate of you”, Xiaojun said sarcastically. 

To this Lucas added,” you know, we are always there for you right? Stay honest to yourself and us , and try not to get into trouble”.

The three of them sat in silence before they went their separate ways. As Hendery was skipping to his room, giddy with happiness, he stood still in his tracks with the image before him. Taeyong was at their door with flowers and a bottle of some drink. Hendery thought his happiness did not last long. ‘ Was Ten playing with him? If he agreed to go on a date, what is Taeyong doing here’. Before he could get lost in his train of thoughts, his phone rang. The sound of the ring tone caught Taeyong’s attention and he walked towards Hendery. “ Ahh, there you are,” he said. “ I thought everyone left already. Have you seen Ten.?” 

Hendery was dumbstruck at what happened next. Just when Hendery was about to say something , Ten opened the door. He saw Taeyong with the flowers and was equally surprised. “ Here I thought you had already left, like last year.” Taeyong said with a smile on his face. It felt like Taeyong was saying things loud enough only for Hendery to hear them. “ These flowers, just for you. Congratulations on completing the year. All the best for the next. I miss you”. 

As he said these words, he leaned in and gave a peck on Ten’s lips. Ten was shocked and so was Hendery. There was an eerie silence in the atmosphere. 

Hendery side stepped and entered the room and went straight to the washroom to freshen up. Ten pushed Taeyong and asked” What the hell was that?”.Taeyong, being a smug ,responded ” That my friend is a reminder of what would happen if you do anything I don't like. Heard you are going on a date with the kid tomorrow. Have a good one”

Taeyong snorted and left and Ten stood still standing at the door . 

‘How on earth did he know about it? Is he stalking me or Hendery? Is Hendery in danger’. These were the thoughts running through his head. All of these thoughts died down when he heard the slam of the washroom door and Ten spun around. “ All okay?” he asked Hendery. 

" Yep, peachy". Hendery answered and switched off the light on his night stand. 

Ten was speechless. He was unable to interpret the situation. Wordlessly, he went to sleep.

The next morning when Ten woke up, he sat up on his bed to find no Hendery in the room. He panicked. 'Did he leave? Should Ten have explained himself’.He started cursing himself. He picked up his phone to give Hendery a call only to realize that he doesn't have his number. Ten was restless. He freshened up. Just about when he was ready to leave the room, the door opened. He lifted his head from his feet to see an image. The sun was right behind the person so the face was not visible. When the door closed, Ten could clearly see the face. It was Hendery. 

"Going somewhere?, "he asked. 

"Umm, I was actually stepping out to look for you,"said Ten.

While Ten was speaking, Hendery walked towards his bed and sat down. "Me, Why?". 

Ten continued cautiously "I actually wanted to talk to you".

Hendery stared at Ten, "About?"

Ten almost whispered "Yesterday".

Hendery seemed in a foul mood when he said,"What about it?".

There was silence in the room and Ten seemed to be at loss of words. Hendery watched expectantly. 

"You have to know something," said Ten. There was a pause.

"I am listening," said Hendery, his body rigid. 

"Taeyong and I have a past and it's in the past. He has been acting up and I am still trying to figure out why. What happened yesterday was unexpected even for me. Please ignore that. I have moved on but he has not." Hendery listened with a poker face to the words Ten spoke. 

Ten did not know what the other was thinking. "What do you want me to do?" asked Hendery with a straight face. 

Ten got up from the chair he was seated in and went towards Hendery. He sat in front of Hendery and said " You asked me out and I want to give us a chance. I don't know what the future holds but i want to take this chance. All of this only  _ if you want to _ . If you are not in favour, I will think we were never meant to be".

Ten stayed still as Hendery got up from the bed, patted on Ten's shoulder and walked towards the door and opened it. He turned around and said "One step at a time. Want to grab something to eat?". 


	4. Chapter 4

They reached a cafe near the university campus. It was less crowded as most of the students had returned home for the semester break. They took a seat near the glass windows with a view to the street. There was a silence for a moment before Hendery asked “ What would you like to eat, drink? I will place the order”. 

“ Iced coffee and a club sandwich should be fine” Ten said with a slight shiver in his voice..

” Cool, will be right back,” said Hendery . As he stepped away from the table, Ten turned around and watched him walk by. He was curious about what the other was thinking. Was this just a ‘ grab some food’ or was it something else. Lost in his thoughts, Ten did not realize when Hendery returned and was watching him. 

“Something on my face?”, Ten asked , surprised. 

“Actually something missing”.”

Huh?” Ten asked quizzically . 

“Smile, you look better” was Hendery’s response.

. “Ohh” and he gave a weak smile. 

The silence between then was filled with small talk and finger drumming on the table before their food and drinks arrived. They ate in silence and it was awkward. “ Want to go for a walk? It's decent weather”, Ten asked. 

“Sure”. 

They finished their food and stepped outside the restaurant. As they walked towards the park close by ,Hendery gave the other a piece of paper. “ That's your share of the bill. Don't forget to pay. Don't think this was a free meal”. Ten smirked and said “ Yep, will return”. 

As they walked into the park, they looked for a decent seat to settle on. While doing so, Hendery asked “ Why are you not travelling home for summer break?”

” I can't since my parents are travelling to visit my sister. She studies in the US in case you were curious.” said Ten.

“ No I wasn't”.

Ten snorted and settled on the nearest bench. They looked over the folks relaxing on the grass with no worry in the world. Ten realized that the silence between them was not that awkward. He could get used to someone by his side and not talk. Just the presence was sufficient. His train of thoughts was broken when Hendery said,” So, Taeyong huh?” Ten jolted.” What, where?”

” Relax, I was just asking about Taeyong” queried Hendery.

” What about him?”. Ten asked with a distaste

” I assumed you guys were a thing but never knew it was in the past. Doesn't look like he is over you the way he looks at you. So what's the deal?”

” What deal?” Ten gulped.

” You know, you and him, I am curious. You don't really look like the type to date bad boys or are you?” Ten rolled his eyes as he said, ” Funny”. 

“ No, I am serious”. The other said..” I want to know more. See, here’s the thing. I want to date you and spend time with you. I like you a lot. But after what happened yesterday and the look he gave me, I am not gonna jump into this", he gestured , "without understanding your past”

Ten thought for a moment. He was serious about Hendery and wanted to take the relationship further. It was a fair ask from him and he wanted to be honest, as much as possible.

“Here goes nothing,” Ten said and recounted history with Taeyong. “ All this began back when I had just joined the university. I had decided to select the Dance club as part of the extra curricular activities and I live for it. Taeyong was the club president back then as he is now. I was attracted to his dance moves and he was attracted to me being naive. One thing led to another and we started dating. Late night at practice and rehearsals for the dance competition, we became closer. It was only in the second half of the 1st year that I saw his true personality. He became obsessive and possessive. He practically tagged along wherever I went. I could not breathe. It became difficult for me. You see , I prefer space. I don't like being possessive in a relationship and expect the same. Things went out of hand and I called it off with Taeyong. Things were all fine till you arrived”.

” Me, what did I do?!” Hendery interjected after patiently listening.

” Well, you see, I could not take my eyes off you the moment you arrived and Taeyong caught that”. Ten said 

“Oh” that's all Hendery could say. Ten smiled looking at the other and scratching his head sheepishly. 

“ So if you have broken up with Taeyong and moved on then what is all that I have noticed the past year” Hendery pondered.

” Well ,that is Taeyong being his best jealous self”. Ten said being as casual about it as possible. 

” Interesting” Hendery felt..

” That's not the only thing. There is something else you should know” Ten gulped. Hendery looked at it with curiosity.” He knows about you liking me and us planning to go on a date. Also, he said that if I do anything on those lines, things would not be as rosy as they seem”. Ten took a breath as if he was holding out when he finished saying the words

” Wow, that sounds like a threat,” Hendery laughed.

” Well, it was,” said Ten seriously. . 

“Ohh”. Hendery was speechless. He did not know how to react. 

“So here is the thing. If we continue this, if we date , Taeyong will do everything possible in his might to make our life miserable. I come with unwanted baggage and I am unable to shed it”. Ten said with all the courage he could muster ready to be shot down.

They both sat there in absolute silence. Hendery did not know how to process the information he had just received. He let out a sigh and said “ We will cross the bridge when it comes to” looking at Ten. “ You game?” Hendery asked with an air of confidence which amused Ten.. 

“ Wow, you are serious”.

” Yes, as serious as the day when I said I liked you” Hendery conveyed. . 

There was a pause before Hendery continued” But, I want to know you more and you need to know my friends. I want to know what ticks you and what you love. I want to be friends first and hopefully, gradually , definitely maybe fall in love with you”.

” Okay, so let me get this straight”, Ten said. “ You like me, but you want to be friends first and know me better before we date”. 

“Yeah, what is the confusion?”

Ten just smiled and said, ”oh, nothing. Never really thought it could work that way”.

The next couple of weeks they spent a lot of time together considering they had nothing better to do. They watched a lot of movies, ate a lot of food from different cuisines , and actually made the effort to know each other. Hendery was surprised that Ten knew almost 3 to 4 languages and was pretty fluent in it. They shared their music likes and sometimes sat in absolute silence. It was actually nice ,Ten felt. 

Hendery was packing since he was leaving the next day. Ten looked haggard. Hendery laughed it off saying " if anyone saw you right now, they would think your boyfriend is leaving you. can you stop being so melodramatic. I will return in a couple of weeks. You just need to stay away from Taeyong".

" That is not funny.".

Hendery shrugged and was about to leave when Ten hugged him. Hendery almost lost his balance but hugged Ten back. He bid adieu and Ten was left standing at the door. He had just locked the door when he heard a knock. He spoke Simultaneously as he opened the door but was caught mid sentence. Standing at his door was Taeyong, back from his summer vacation. "What's up love! ??". 


	5. Chapter 5

In the time Ten spent with Hendery, he has forgotten completely about Taeyong and the threat he posed. He loved the time he was spending with the other. In the couple of weeks they spent knowing each other, Ten came to know that Hendery played the drums. As a surprise, he took the other to the music room and let him play the drums. Ten loved every bit of their time spent together. Like Hendery called it 'they were still in the friend phase'. It did not matter to Ten what name they gave their relationship. After a long time he could spend time with someone without any judgement or presumptions. He could be himself and there were no issues. The day for Hendery to return home for summer break was approaching fast and Ten wished he could stop time. 

On one such evening when they were watching a movie on the laptop, Ten said "Do you want to see something ?". Hendery who was engrossed in his movie did not hear the statement. Ten took a deep breath and paused the movie. That caught his attention. "Why did you pause the movie?" Hendery asked angrily, but the anger was adorable. "I asked, if you want to see something." Hendery scrutinized with a smirk 

"I know what you are thinking, perv" said Ten. Hendery laughed and said "yes". 

Ten walked over to the night table next to his bed and took something and put it in his pocket. He gestured to Hendery " lets go". Hendery did not know what to expect but followed Ten. Hendery noticed that Ten was walking towards the building at the end of the campus. It was pretty deserted as no one was around. Ten took out the keys he had taken from the night table and opened the lock. They both climbed to the rooftop. Hendery gasped. The view was breathtaking. He could see the city lights afar and the beautiful stars in the sky. It was a new moon night and the stars shone bright. Ten laid on his back on the terrace floor with his hand under the head for support. He patted the ground next to him and asked Hendery to lie down. They lay in silence and it was blissful.

" This is my favourite place out here. Whenever I am in some kind of emotional rollercoaster, this place calms me down. There is only white noise". Hendery heard him with rapt attention. There was a twinkle in ten’s eyes when he spoke about the place, like he held it in utmost importance. Ten continued," you are the only one who knows about this place. This place is special for me and  _ so are you _ ".

It felt like the moment stopped there. With Hendery head tilted towards Ten , they looked at each other and were lost in the moment. Hendery had unknowingly held Ten's hand. The silence was so beautiful , they did not realize when they fell asleep. It was only when Ten felt his hand go numb did they leave the sanctity of the terrace and return to the room. One thing remained the same, Hendery did not let go of Ten’s hand. 

The next morning Hendery started packing his bags in the most haphazard manner. Ten sat at the edge of the bed watching the other pack. He looked distraught. Hendery laughed looking at his expression . "If anyone saw you right now, it would look like your boyfriend is leaving you", said Hendery. 

As Hendery got ready to leave , he gave the biggest hug to Ten. He kissed him on his neck under the ear and his forehead. "Take care of yourself for me. Miss me , okay?. Saying this, Hendery stepped out. Something struck Ten and he called Hendery from behind, " does this mean? ".

" Yes , you ape. See you ". 

Ten was over the moon. He could not be happier. He was so giddy with happiness that he almost tripped and fell on his bed when he heard the knock. 

He opened the door and the smile from his face vanished. " What's up love ?". Taeyong stood at the door and Ten just plain stared in shock. '' I thought you would have gone home for summer break, but looks like you are here, all by yourself. I returned since I have some work to finish. Thought i would be bored alone, but here you are. Since it's just us, i am going to stay with you !" Taeyong declared. 

Ten was too stumped to say anything. He pushed Ten aside and stepped inside the room. He viewed the room and said " wow! I like the aesthetic of your room. Very you “.Ten finally shook himself out of the stupor and said," You cannot stay here. Please leave". “Awe, do you think your new found boyfriend will feel bad? He is so far away now, travelling to his place.”.Taeyong said, surveying the room and then returning to where Ten was standing. He pushed him on the bed and stood at the edge. He looked very intimidating. With a grin on his face he said “i told you to stay away from the boy but guess you decided to not to pay heed”

Ten who was laying on his bed, started to laugh like a maniac. Taeyong watched him with amusement. " You know I should get an Oscar for my bloody acting. I sold the whole thing to you and you call me naïve?" Said Ten as he walked towards Taeyong. 

Taeyong claps his hands in applause " indeed you should''. 

Ten pushed Taeyong on Hendery's bed and teased him and said" If you don't want to ruin this whole game, try not to be so obvious. I hate losing and especially, if someone else ruins it. Consider  _ this  _ as a threat". 

Ten got up and settled himself on his bed. Taeyong walked around the room and said " So, what's next. What is the game plan".

" I told you, I will handle it and you stay out of it. If i see any manipulations i will call the whole thing off, be sure of that" Ten asserted. 

"Deal. I can't believe you actually agreed to the whole thing. I should have never underestimated you" confirmed Taeyong 


	6. Chapter 6

It was just three months into the new semester and the first years had just joined. Taeyong was intrigued by the newbie Hendery and planned to pursue him. Ten saw what Taeyong was doing and asked him to mellow things down. Maybe the new boy was not up for it. But Taeyong being his adamant self paid no heed. Six months into the year and Hendery had not bothered to be charmed by him. This hurt Taeyong, his ego. How could anyone refuse his advances? He felt like a fool and people had started to notice as well. This did not sit well with him. He was only getting angrier by the day. Why is it that he could not tame this boy was the only thought on his mind. Taeyong had lost focus and that was reflecting in his rehearsals. Ten had started to notice the stumbles. He thought it was a temporary thing till he saw the pattern. Frustrated, he confronted Taeyong. " Can you please focus on the routine. We have a competition soon and if you intend to behave like this we might as well forfeit.” 

Hearing that, Taeyong lost his cool and blasted at Ten. "Who do you think you are ? I am the bloody president of this club and will do what I fancy. You are not the judge of me". 

Ten stood confused at the sudden outburst. He let Taeyong breathe before he spoke. " Is everything okay? What is bothering you or should I ask who ? ".

" Wow, pretty observant are we ? Taeyong spoke angrily.” Hendery". 

"What about him". 

" He rejected me". Ten stood still. 

Over the years of being acquainted with Taeyong he was unaware of anyone ever rejecting him, girl or boy alike. Even Ten was enamoured by him before he came to his senses. 

Taeyong continued, " the more he rejects, the more I want to hold onto him. But he does not seem interested in me". Ten gave him a quizzical look. "The boy fancies you and  _ I don't like that.  _ " 

"And why are you telling me this'' asks Ten nonchalantly. 

" I want you to break his heart. I want you to break him. He walks with an air of confidence, I want that broken. Nobody dares rejects me and walks to tell the story ". Taeyong’s words sounded venomous

Ten looked cautious. He did not like the direction the conversation was headed. " So here is the deal .. Actually scratch that. A bet".

" A bet? "Ten questioned

“ Yes, I challenge you, actually dare you to break the boy to the point of no return "." What do I get if I win?" Ten asked swallowing.

"I leave you alone with no claim of my possessiveness on you ".

Ten was reluctant but he asked the impending question" And what if i lose".

" Then he breaks yours nonetheless," said Taeyong confidently. 

Ten had dated Taeyong in his first year for a couple of months and regretted it. Taeyong smothered him with possessiveness and craze. He had been unable to make any friends. He thought all of this would go away but it only got worse after they broke up. He did not want to leave the dance club and tolerated Taeyong. But things were getting out of control and any opportunity he gets Ten will use to set himself free. This was an opportunity to get him off his back but would it be worth it, is the question he asked himself.. Hendery would be a scapegoat. It was immoral but he could not see any other way to escape the clutches of Taeyong. 

"Deal", said Ten, " and when i win you stay true to your word". 

Taeyong responded "when and not if, I like the confidence. Game on.". 

And so began Ten's pursuit of Hendery where he would sometimes pretend to get Hendery's attention and sometimes just talk. He had made progress the past couple of months and now it looked like they were dating, atleast

. 

Ten was reminiscing the past as he and Taeyong sat in a beer cafe waiting for their drink. Seeing Ten lost in his thoughts, Taeyong interjected. "You look disappointed." and Ten was cursing himself that he was using Hendery as a pawn to set himself free. But there was no turning back now. 

" Yea, well you almost ruined it. it felt like you wanted me to lose." Ten sounded pissed "Aren't challenges more fun with some hurdles." 

Ten did not bother to respond. Taeyong continued " Also, I ensured that the kid had hailed the cab and moved before I entered the gates." 

There was a pause before Taeyong said , "Can you please stop sulking. Not a good look on you". 

Ten drank his beer and watched the passersby. He could not get over the ominous feeling that lingered.

After they were done, Ten headed to the dorm with music in his ears. his mind was too chaotic and he needed to silence them. Laying on his bed, he looked at his sketchbook which he hadn't seen in weeks. He stopped on the last sketch , half done but still evident what it was. From his memory he completed it and could not stop admiring it. "Hendery" he said looking at the portrait, " one day when i am courageous enough, one day". He closed the book and dragged himself to try and sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks Ten kept himself busy with anything possible. He had entered an art competition and with everything happening it had taken a back seat. He started researching what he wanted to present. Days passed by and it was nearing the end of summer break. Art during the day and dance till you are numb by night, was his Motto. If someone saw him, they would admire his dedication and praise him. But he alone knew what he was running from and exhaustion was the only respite. During one such day when he returned to the room absolutely exhausted he was surprised to see the room door open and the door unlocked. The moment felt like deja vu similar to the first time he met his roommate and someone who would be his precious in the future. He did not expect Hendery to return as they talked everyday on the phone and the other would have hinted something. He thought it was Taeyong but brushed it away. He ran over and was shocked. Hendery was standing by his bed unpacking. When he turned and saw Ten, he had the biggest goofiest smile when he said " Miss me ?". Hendery had returned.  _ His Hendery _ , he thought to himself. 

"I thought you were returning next week. Sudden change in plans ? asked Ten.

" Yes, I missed my boyfriend". Ten was taken aback but he had the most beautiful smile on his face, something he had forgotten because of Taeyong. Hendery rushed across the room and hugged Ten. Ten breathed Hendery in. He never realized he missed the other so much. So absence does make the heart grow fonder he thought.

"It's so good to be back. I am so excited for the new year. I get to work on so many new things and I have you " 

Ten could not help but smile at the excitement of the other. They both stepped into the room and Hendery resumed unpacking his things. Ten settled at the edge of the bed. 

Hendery asked " so what were you up to in my absence, nothing naughty I hope" Ten could do nothing but maintain a weak smile on his face . 

Hendery continued " So I guess Taeyong paid you a visit". 

Ten was caught by surprise." what, how do you know.?" 

" Oh, I just guessed. I saw him enter the university when I left. I would have returned as well but i was already late ". ten let a sigh of relief.

"So , how was your break?" Ten asked, changing the topic. 

" It was good but most of all I missed you a lot. Can we grab something to eat? I am famished".

" Sure". 

The cafe near the University had become their hangout in the past couple of weeks. As they sat and waited for the order, Hendery noticed Ten was a bit restless and not his usual chirpy self when they were together. "Anything on your mind" Hendery asked, bringing Ten out his trance.

" Nothing. Someday ". 

Hendery looked at Ten quizzically but did not push further. They ate their food in silence and went for a walk to the nearest park. 

" I missed you", Ten said looking straight ahead while he walked beside Hendery. Hendery took Ten's hand in his as they walked. "Me too. So considering we are seeing each other literally and figuratively, I have something for you" 

Hendery stopped and took out a bracelet , a pair of them. It had the infinity charm in the chain. It was simple yet sufficient. Hendery took Ten's wrist and tied the bracelet around. He was doing the same for himself when Ten took for him and hooked it. There was a beautiful smile on Hendery's face. Ten wanted to capture it. And so they did with their cell phone. They continued walking through the park and returned to the room after dark. 

Hendery wanted to continue the conversation but Ten did not seem in the mood. Ten was busy getting ready for bed when Hendery said, " You seem very out of it. Is everything okay? Did something happen while I was away ? " 

Ten did not know how to respond. Hendery pulled Ten into a hug and whispered " I trust you, I will always believe you. If there is ever anything, I want you to be the person to come and tell Me. I will prefer that over a random person informing me. Can we please agree on that". 

These words shook the firm resolute of Ten. He could not hurt Hendery for stupid bet. He will find other ways of ignoring and managing Taeyong. He made up his mind to come clean to Hendery. Almost. He breathed a heavy sigh and opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. 

Hendery stepped away to open the door and found no one. He did hear the knock but no one was around. As he was about to close the door, he saw a piece of paper lay by the door. He picked it up and returned to Ten. He opened the folded paper only to be surprised to see a photo. Ten was curious and peeped into the paper only to fumble back. The paper showed Ten and Taeyong kissing. And it seemed to be a recent picture. Ten looked at Hendery and back at the photo waiting for some reaction. But all Hendery did was crumple the paper and dunk it in the bin. “Don't worry, it's photoshop. Did Taeyong threaten you again? What does he have against you?”. 

Ten was speechless. He did not know where to start or what to say. He was not ready, not today. Maybe someday. Hendery understood ,greeted goodnight and got ready to sleep. Ten somehow managed to drag himself to sleep under the trance of what occurred during the day. 

There were only a couple of days before the new semester began. The only thought running through Ten’s head were the words Hendery said. It felt like he knew about the bet , about the whole thing - his secret. He was getting restless every moment. He felt smothered. He could neither speak nor stay quiet. It was a precarious situation. But all that vanished when Hendery stepped in front of him, smiling. Ten thought to himself, he could do anything for that smile. He will never let it fade away. Even if that means ruining himself. 

They walked together to the cafe, which had become  _ Their Place _ . They came together everyday for lunch no matter what the schedule. It felt very domestic. He never did anything of the sorts before. It was blissful. He threw his thoughts to the back burner and enjoyed being in the present. 

Hendery and Ten had announced their relationship to Xiaojun and Lucas. Lucas was ecstatic and congratulated them. Xiaojun on the other hand gave a warning glare to Ten. That was sufficient to scare him. 

Ten was in the third year at the university. He had a lot more to study which ensued in spending lesser time with Hendery. But Ten did not lose hope. He religiously made time for Hendery. No matter what he ensured they were together. He slowly realized he had fallen in love with Hendery. He had started to walk the dangerous path of self destruction. Sitting in the library with a book in front of him, he was lost. He did not know how to go about it - to confess , confess his love, the secret he has been hiding. Will Hendery accept him after everything?. One evening, he mustered courage and decided he would come clean to Hendery before he confessed. He planned everything to the t. He messaged Hendery to meet him at their spot at 9 in the evening.

Ten reached the spot well before the time. He cleaned up the place. He put up fairy lights for it was a beautiful new moon night. There was a light breeze that made the ambience all the more the better. There was a blanket , food and drinks. All of it was ready. Ten was getting anxious as the time for Hendery to arrive had neared. Ten was wearing a white shirt with a small collar and black jeans , his hair swept side. He was wearing his glasses and the bracelet that Hendery gave. Leaning on the ledge of the terrace wall, he waited with earnest hope for Hendery to come. He was getting anxious by the minute. He turned when he heard the door clicking. Hendery was a vision in white. He was wearing a white knitted shirt and fitting blue jeans. His hair was the usual style . He looked perfect. Hendery was surprised by the decor. It was simple yet elegant. He walked towards Ten and stood next to him near the terrace wall. Seeing Hendery stand before him, Ten could not muster the courage to come clean. Seeing Ten lost in thoughts, Hendery said “And..”.

” And what?”.

Really, do you want to tell me what's all this or should I take a wild guess”.

Ten laughed and said, “ ohh, all this , it's for you.”. 

“ I figured, unless you are seeing someone else''.

” Funny “and ten shook his head for the stupid answer. “anyway, you like it?”

” It's nice”.

” I figured we haven't spent a lot of time in the past couple of months since we started dating, with our classes and all and considering the irony that we are roommates. I thought this change would be nice”.

” It is great”, smiled Hendery. 

Ten took Hendery’s hand and led him to the sitting area he had created. They sat down and got comfortable. They munched the food Ten had prepared and relaxed themselves. It indeed felt like a good time. It was getting late but neither of them wanted to leave. They loved staying there undisturbed. 

As Hendery was about to get up, Ten pulled him closer. He said'' For all that I have done and might do, I would like to apologize. You have been like a fresh breeze in my life when I thought it had become mundane. You became the reason I smile. I want to wake up seeing you first thing in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep. I have truly, madly , deeply fallen in love with you. Will you be my forever ? ". 

Hendery was speechless. He did expect a confession under the stars let alone a full blown proposal. That was unexpected. Nonetheless, he said "yes, I love you too". 

They kissed, their first kiss under the stars to bear as witness. The moment felt surreal. As their kiss deepened they lost all sense of time. It was only when Hendery's leg went numb, did the two pack the things and returned to the room. Ten was happy. Everything went as planned. Even the weather was on their side. He thought to himself nothing can ruin it but he said it too soon. 

Taeyong was walking towards the pair and stopped in his tracks. He said, " Congratulations, this guy here" pointing towards Ten, he said to Hendery "is pretty slick. Take care ". There was sarcasm in Taeyong's tone. 

As he was leaving, he gave a look to Ten , a triumphant look. Hendery was observant of the non Verbal conversation but thought to leave it for a later date. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hendery was sitting with Lucas and Xiaojun in the latter's room. He was recounting the whole proposal. Lucas was giddy with happiness but Xiaojun seemed wary. Just as Xiaojun was to say something, Hendery interrupted " there is something you guys need to know and this is between the three of us. Even Ten should not know this ". 

To this Lucas said, " Should you be hiding things from your boyfriend?”. 

“Ideally no, but he was the one who started it”. 

“Hendery what are you talking about?'' asked Xiaojun. 

Hendery looked at the both of them as if deep in thought, took a heavy breath. He walked towards the door, peeped outside to see if anyone was around and returned locking the door behind him.

” Ten is definitely in love with me and I have no doubts about it. However , there is a struggle and he is fighting it by himself” The other two listened with rapt attention. “ The name of the struggle is Taeyong. Apparently, I am some game Taeyong could not win and he sent Ten to do his bidding. Little did he know Ten has had a crush on me even before I joined the university.” 

There was confusion on their faces. 

Hendery continued “ That is for a later day. All I am telling you now is, Ten will protect me wholeheartedly and there will be circumstances where he will hurt me since things are not under his conttol. There will be a time when things will get out of control as well. Here is the thing you have to do since I am too gone for Ten.”. 

They looked curiously at Hendery. 

“ I want you to be my moral compass. Keep me away if I start losing my way and take me away from him if things get from bad to worse . I want to save Ten but that is not possible without him wanting that. He is already struggling and I do not want to be another nail in the coffin that ruins his sanity”.

Lucas and Xiaojun were left speechless. Xiaojun then mustered the strength to ask, “ how on earth do you know all of this”? 

“ Well, do you have some more time to lend me an ear”. Xiaojun and Lucas nodded their head in affirmation. Hendery continued, “ Remember the day I was supposed to meet you guys and got delayed. Well, Taeyong was the reason. As I was waiting for the cab, I saw him enter the university. I thought he might trouble Ten again so I followed him back to the dorm. He met Ten and I overheard the whole conversation on how I hurt Taeyong’s ego and whole trauma. Ten is supposed to hurt me to get rid of him.” 

Lucas snorted and said “ That is twisted.”

” Well that's that”, said Hendery rolling his eyes. 

The three of them sat in silence trying to process the information just shared. Lucas asked “ What are you planning to do?”.

” Well, had this been a situation where I was caught unaware I could blame the world. But I am aware and I am going to make sure not to be swayed by Taeyong and his nonsense. I just need you guys to back me up and be my support”.

” Well that goes without saying”, said Xioajun.” Then let the games begin”, Lucas laughed. 

The new semester year began and things were pretty smooth. Ten and Hendery were pretty much the IT couple of the campus. Ten was a little conscious about it as he preferred being private about his personal life. Hendery was being overprotective without Ten feeling it and it calmed his nerves when Ten was around him. Everything was going normally till that fateful night which changed everything. 

Ten was in the library rummaging through books to prepare for his paper. Out of blue, Taeyong appears and settles in front of him. Ten was too lost in his thoughts to have realised . He was shocked when he saw him. “ Wow, don't you just love studying”. 

Ten had an uninterested look on his face and continued reading. “Follow me”. 

Ten hesitated. He did not want to but there were consequences he was not ready for. They left the library and were standing at the end of the fire exit. “So”, Taeyong said,” I met your  _ Boyfriend. _ He is a handful. Anyway , we got talking and I told him about us. Thought it was only right he should know what you like, what you don't , how you are in b.”.

” Can you stop? Ten interrupted him before Taeyong could continue. "I am not interested in what you told him. If you want to win this bet play fair", Ten shouted. 

” You are in no condition winning this bet. I have a feeling Hendery knows about the bet. Don't know how coz I never told him. Good luck, winning the bet. I can't wait to see your face when this is all over”. Taeyong said that with hatred and walked off.

Ten stood still trying to understand what happened. If Hendery knew, why are they still together. Is Hendery playing a game of his own? Ten lost his balance and fell on the steps. He did not know how long he was there till he felt a hand on this shoulder. With glassy eyes he turned around and saw Hendery. It felt like a dam broke in him and he let go. He cried his heart out and Hendery just stood by his side. Ten did not know what came over him and became listless. 

They slowly walked their way to the room. Hendery held Ten like he was a porcelain doll. If he did not handle him right, he would break down any moment not to be put together again. Hendery helped Ten change his clothes and put him to bed. Ten was still sobbing. Hendery freshened up and walked towards his bed. But instead he just took a pillow and walked over to Ten. He slid in under the blanket and held Ten like he is the most precious thing. Hendery did not know what happened and did not have the courage to ask Ten either. He could make a guess that maybe Taeyong was the cause , but he was not going to assume anything. Ten fell asleep crying. 

The next morning the alarms went off but Ten but in deep sleep. Hendery got them breakfast and stayed by Ten’s side. When Ten woke up, he tried to make sense of his environment as the last thing he recalled was being at the fire exit. He looked at Hendery apologetically but no words came out. They had breakfast. Luckily Ten only had classes in the afternoon and Hendery was aware which is why he let him sleep in. Seeing how listless Ten was, Hendery spoke,“ Let's skip classes today. We haven't been on a date in a long time." Ten agreed. He needed distraction and a confirmation , some assurance that Hendery was still with him. Ten freshened up and they went to their usual cafe and grabbed food. Hendery had the weirdest idea of going to an amusement park. Ten looked at him with wonder. They spent the remainder of the day at the park and Ten was grateful. He was so distracted and happy that yesterday seemed long time ago. On their way home, they stopped at the local store and grabbed some beers to drink. They were so tired from all the fun at the park, the beer just got them drunk. They walked their way home singing merrily. They stumbled into their rooms and crashed on Ten’s bed. Ten wanted to kiss Hendery on the forehead to thank him for the day, but Hendery moved just that moment and kissed him on his lips. There was stupor for a moment. But , they wanted to kiss each other and so they did. But they were too drunk to continue. 

The next morning they woke up cuddled in each other’s arms. Hendery tried to get up without waking Ten but little did he know the other was awake. Ten pulled Hendery back in an embrace and they continued to stay that way. Hendery looked at the time and reminded Ten that they had classes to attend. 

Ten shrugged stating he was skipping as he did not think he was up for it. “ Thank you, “ Ten said as he hugged Hendery tighter. “Thank you for being there for me without questions. I really want to muster the courage to tell you everything and some day I hope I can”.

” I will wait” said Hendery and jumped off the bed to freshen up and leave to attend his classes. 

Ten felt a lot better and decided to work on his art - not only was it due but it would be a happy distraction. He had finally found what he wanted to work on and started working on the rough drafts in his sketchbook. Time flew as he did not even realize it was evening and hadn't moved from his place or even eaten. The gurgling in his stomach was the indicator for him to eat some. He picked up his phone and looked for Hendery’s number when the door opened. Hendery entered with amazing smelling food and beer. The moment Ten took the first bite he did not realise he was this starved. They talked about their day, Hendery complained about Xiaojun and Lucas and Ten felt warm and fuzzy. He wanted each day to be like this, comfortable.

Things started to get back to normal and Ten looked forward to meeting Hendery at the end of day and feeling home. He was making progress on his project work and his art work was due submission. Within the month he had to submit the final artwork and wait for the results. If he won this competition, not only would he win substantial prize money but also an opportunity to travel to France to intern at the Louvre for three months. Things looked positive and his artwork was complete. He submitted the same and waited for the results. The results were expected to be announced during their semester break and if he won he would travel at the end of the semester year. Art was his passion and he gave it all - his heart, his honesty. Hendery had become equivalent to Art for Ten, it dawned on him. He did give his heart but honesty, far from truth. 

Taeyong on the other hand had been very observant of the two. He could see Ten and Hendery fall in love, travel places with their hand held together. Anyone outside the circle would have said Taeyong was being jealous but little did they know that when he holds a grudge , it is for life. Only Death could free them. Taeyong did not like the way things were panning out. They looked happy, content, blissful. Taeyong hated it, despised it. He decided, if Ten does not do anything sooner he would have to take things in his own hands. He thought Ten deserves a fair warning and gave him a call to meet up. 

Ten and Hendery were supposed to do out for dinner. Just when Hendery was getting ready, Ten received a call. He looked up the display and saw Taeyong’s number displaying. He stepped out of the room to answer the call. “ Long time, no see”.” Lets meet and not make it any longer “. 

Ten wanted to ignore the whole existence of Taeyong but he knew Ten could not mess up the way things are with Hendery. He was happy, in a long, long time. He re-entered the room and saw Hendery looking at him expectantly. Ten said” could you give me 20 minutes, I will be right back”. It took a lot for Hendery to stop Ten but he knew Ten had to go. 

Ten met up Taeyong at the fire exit , the same place where they talked last time. Taeyong’s boy language was not very welcoming and Ten was getting uncomfortable as he got closer. 

Taeyong said '' when are you planning to break him? it's been a bloody long time. I am losing my patience. If that doesn't happen , I can't guarantee anything”. Taeyong left after saying these words and Ten stood still. It was only after he felt his phone vibrating that he returned to his senses and walked to the dorm. Hendery was waiting for him at the steps. The expressions on Ten’s face were pretty evident for him to realize that Ten had just met Taeyong and it was not pleasant. Hendery did not make it known that he was aware while he waited for Ten. Ten pulled Hendery in a tight hug and whispered what sounded like “Save me “, but Hendery knew it would break Ten if he knew Hendery was aware of everything. They went to the restaurant nearby to enjoy some barbeque and beer and Hendery tried every trick in the book to divert Ten’s mind. It worked ,sporadically. 


	9. Chapter 9

Semester break was approaching and so was the time for the art competition results. It was one such afternoon when Ten was idling away with Hendery in the park when his phone chimed. There was an email notification from the competition. His heart skipped a beat. He was too nervous to even open the email. Hendery, knowing Ten , grabbed the phone and pushed open the email. Hendery screamed and Ten looked at him in shock. Ten had won the competition and they would be sending the details of his travel and internship. Ten was ecstatic. Hendery was so proud. Hendery said” This calls for a celebration. We have the break coming up. Let's travel somewhere for a couple of days. It would be a good change of pace and we will spend some quality time which is long overdue. Ten loved the idea. He looked forward to it. 

They decided to travel to a forest resort which was a couple of hours travel time. It was going to be a trip for a couple of days so they ended up packing up stuff in the same bag. Hendery had taken up the task to plan the trip end to end as a congratulatory gift for Ten. Hendery ensured they had everything for their trip. It was going to be as memorable as possible since Ten might be away for 3 months at the end of the semester year. 

The drive to resort was beautiful as they were blessed by the beautiful weather. The bus dropped them at the stop in front of the resort. They had to walk a certain distance before they reached the actual resort. The pathway was serene. Beautiful landscape covered by green on all sides, the pathway was made of wood and there were steps enroute as they ascended. They could see stars during the day as the sun shone through the green cover. There was a slight chill in the air which made the walk all the more beautiful. Hendery held Ten’s hand as they walked towards the resort. Hendery had booked an individual cottage that he managed to get at steal away prices as it was off season. Ten loved the cottage they were allotted. It had such a beautiful view. Set beside the flowing river on one side and lush green on the other, he felt he could stay here forever. A beautiful wooden cottage with all the amenities made the stay very comfortable. Ten pulled Hendery into a kiss and said thank you without breaking the kiss. Hendery’s smile is what made Ten weak in his knees. The smile always came with mischief in the eyes and he loved seeing that. 

Their journey to the cottage was tiring , so they decided to stay in. Hendery has planned out a whole itinerary for them to enjoy during their break. The beautiful sounds of the birds chirping, the river flowing by had a calming effect and Ten fell asleep right away. Hendery sat beside him and kept looking at his delicate beautiful features. Ten looked so tranquil while asleep, Hendery wished he could continue watching but sleep washed over him.

Ten woke up late in the evening to a Hendery sleeping next to him. He did not have the heart to wake him up. All he could think was how he managed to meet a beautiful soul as his ever charming boyfriend. Hendery woke up rubbing his eyes. He smiled and Ten melted. They both freshened up and stepped out of their cottage. There was a slight crisp in the air. The resort had prepared a bonfire for all the guests. The two sat around the fire and swept in the warmth. The sound of the crickets and the rustling of the leaves from the breeze was the only sound. Even a bit of heavy breathing would ruin the moment. Post dinner they both sat in the veranda of their cottage listening to some music. Ten kept looking at Hendery as if he wanted to say something. At that moment, Hendery got up from his seat and said “ Tomorrow” for he could see how uncomfortable and nervous Ten looked. He grabbed Ten’s hand and went to bed. 

The early morning sun was beautiful but not more ethereal than the light rays of light falling on Hendery’s face. Ten wished the moment froze. Hendery woke up and pushed Ten off the bed and rushed to have a bath. As per Hendery’s plan, today they would walk around the trail near the resort and explore the forest. The weather was in their favour. The amount of fresh air brought a new lease of life in Ten. He felt energetic and wishful like he never was. They roamed around and stopped for lunch at a small restaurant in the woods. They were so hungry that the food they ordered could have been eaten by a dozen people. 

Lazily they started their journey back to the resort. Due to the dense cover, it had started to become darker sooner than anticipated. There was less to no traffic on the road and they had to walk a considerable distance back to the resort. They had decided that the stop where the bus dropped would be the route back. Sun had set and there were not many lights on the street. Luckily the bus stop was illuminated so they knew they were close. Since there was no traffic on the road, they were walking leisurely. Suddenly they heard a car rev and even before they could react to it the car hit Hendery. The car stopped at some distance. Ten was shocked. He ran to where Hendery lay. He frantically searched for his phone to call for help. He heard the car door open and saw someone approach. Before he could say anything he felt a sharp pain on his head and blacked out. 


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months since the accident. A lot had changed. Ten returned to the campus only after his parents felt he was okay and agreed they would talk everyday. He tried recalling what happened that night but it hurt his head. His room was empty without Hendery. He has not been able to contact either Xiaojun or Lucas. Everyone in the university viewed him with pity in their eyes. He did not want to give into his fears or dark thoughts about Hendery. His art internship had also been postponed as an exception due to the circumstances. Ten visited a rehabilitation center every day to heal his wounds, at least those that could be seen. 

After a month passed, Ten saw Xiaojun and Lucas walking in his direction. Before he could say anything, Xiaojun said “ Can we go to your dorm room, we need to pack Hendery’s things. 

Ten could not believe his ears. “Why, will he not return?” Lucas and Xioajun gave him an ominous look but remained quiet.

Ten led them like a zombie to the room and watched them clear his stuff. Ten had never felt so alone and empty. A part of his soul was with Hendery and left with Hendery. Even before Ten could force some questions, the boys left the room. He stood in the middle of the room, abandoned and It felt like the room would swallow him. He went numb and fell on the floor with a thud. He did not know how long he stayed there. He had been crying the whole while. The tears were now dry streaks on his face. He was numb. He pulled himself together and laid on his bed. When sleep took over him he had no recognition. 

The next morning , and the next and the next, it continued for days which became weeks that he had talked to anyone. Like a robot, he managed to push himself to attend the classes and return to his room. He had isolated himself. All he could think of ways he could turn back time and bring Hendery back. Somehow he managed to get through the semester year and complete his exams. He decided to return home for the summer break as staying at the University would only remind him of Hendery. He tried to connect with Xiaojun and Lucas before he left, but could not. He kept looking for answers but there were none to be found. He felt lost and broken. 

At home, he could hardly sleep. He spent most of his waking time going through old photographs and his sketchbook which had a lot of Hendery’s portrait. His parents suggested he see a therapist since it felt like he needed to vent but he hardly spoke a word. Going to the therapist did not bring any change as he sat still session after session staring outside the window. He somehow managed to convince his parents to allow him to return to college. And so he did, with a heavy heart. 

As he entered the dorm , all he could think about the first time he crossed paths with Hendery. Was he really not going to see him anymore? Why hasn't anyone talked to him about the other. Where is he? These were the only questions in his head today and since the day he regained his consciousness. He unpacked his things and left the room to sit near the water fountain. He was as distraught as , same the day he returned. How could he accept any of this? What happened, why did it happen? Everything felt like a blur. There were so many unanswered questions and no one to answer. 

As he pondered on his thoughts, he felt a shadow near. He looked up to see who it was but his face was blocked by the sun. He moved a bit until the face wasn't in shadow . It was the one face he despised the most, Taeyong. Taeyong looked chirpy as always and there was only rage rising in Ten.

Taeyong had a smirk on his face when he said” Would you not Congratulate me ?”

Ten wanted to throw a punch before Taeyong continued. “ I graduated with flying colours. I missed you though, at the graduation and after party. It would have been so much fun had you joined” 

Ten was grinding his teeth so hard, it hurt. Taeyong turned around to leave before he said” I heard Hendery died. I am so sorry to hear that. I really did not want him to die, just broken. But nonetheless, it looks like I won the bet” 

Ten lost his cool and held Taeyong by his shirt collar and shouted “ Die? What do you mean die? How could you be so ruthless, did you really have to say this and not let it go? Not everything is fun and games , Taeyong.” 

Taeyong grabbed Ten’s hand off his collar and said, “ it would have been all fun and games had you stayed true to it. You should have simply broken his heart. But no, you had to go the extra mile - confess to him, kiss him and even go on a damn vacation with him. Why could it not have been me Ten, why?”.

Ten was confused hearing those words from Taeyong. There seem to be cry in them but he ignored it. Ten said, ” Because you wanted to own me and possess me and that changed things Taeyong”. There was a pause. Before Ten could ask anything else, Taeyong stormed out of there and left Ten to himself. 

There was still sometime before the college started. In the evenings, Ten was always cooped up in his room and would sketch or watch the videos he and Hendery took or just sleep. On one such day when he was just staring at a blank page, he heard a knock on the door. Xiaojun and Lucas are at the door. Seeing Ten distraught, they sympathized with him. They entered the room and settled on the bed, Hendery’s bed. After the pleasantries were out of the way, Xiaojun got to the point,” There is something you should know”. 

Ten heard them with rapt attention. 

“ Hendery is alive” 

Hearing this, Ten almost dashed out of the door had Lucas not held him. Xiaojun snaps Ten back to his senses and says ,” Listen to what I have to say before you react”. He swallows and says” I think you should sit down, this is going to be long”. Ten sat down considering his legs almost gave away, 

“ So, Hendery is alive and recovering. He has been at the hospital after he woke up since .He has fractured his leg and dislocated his shoulder. He has been under physiotherapy for the past few months. There is a huge reason why none of us said anything the moment you returned and also why everyone assumes Hendery is not alive. It's because Hendery said so”.

” What do you mean Hendery said so? Please help me understand.” asked Ten pleading. 

” I know Hendery would have preferred him to be the one telling you all of this, but we don't have time and we need to take some action before it's too late”. Ten listened patiently.

“ Hendery was aware of the bet between you and Taeyong. He also knew that Taeyong was traumatizing you and you were only getting restless. He tried to keep you away from him as much possible but that only aggravated Taeyong. The trip to the resort was not just a get away for you guys but a tipping point for Taeyong and for Hendery to entrap him. Hendery knew that Taeyong would somehow manage to find out about the resort. As a back up he asked me and Lucas to travel as well. And so we did , separately so that no one suspects . We were following you around the whole time in case something happened. We almost heaved a sigh of relief when the day ended without any incident. What we did not anticipate was the accident. When the car stopped , we were surprised to see Taeyong , When the car stopped a little further we waited till he left to take Hendery to the hospital. What we did not anticipate was Taeyong to come over and hit you with the rod. We had the whole video captured but his face wasn't very clear. Luckily we had driven down in Lucas's car. So we took you both to hospital. Due to your head injury ,after the first aid you were shifted to a different hospital. You were unconscious for days. When you woke up the first thing you asked was Hendery and we had requested you to be kept in the dark."

All this was possible , thanks to Lucas’s dad. Else don't know what else Taeyong would have done. " 

There was silence for a long time before Ten spoke.” So what are we waiting for? Let's tell the cops. ". 

The two looked at each other. "Like i said the video isn't clear. We need his confession before he leaves " 

"Leaves? Where is Taeyong going?"

" He is travelling to the US for further studies." said Xiaojun

" What do you want me to do ? asked Ten with his voice resolute.. " 

"Make him confess''. 

They were time bound and they needed the confession for justice- For all this to be over, for Hendery to return and Tent to be free of Taeyong. Ten thought of a plan and discussed the same with Xiaojun and Lucas. Ten found out where he could find Taeyong and rushed to find him. Taeyong was sitting on a bench under a tree with some students. Ten approached Taeyong like a mission. Before Taeyong could say anything, Ten punched him. The punch was so hard that it cut Taeyongs lips and he was bleeding. Ten said " you always threatened Hendery in front me and all this happened because you pushed me. I am ruined because you manipulated me. Hendery died because of you." 

To this accusation, Taeyong pushed Ten on the ground with the by-standers watching and said ,in a fit of anger" Ten , let's be clear. It was just a bet. You were supposed to break up. But you took it seriously and I lost my mind. All I did was drive as fast as I could and rammed it into Hendery. I did not expect him to die but he did. It's an added bonus for me.`` 

When people heard Hendery was a hit and run victim and the accused was Taeyong, they gasped. 

Taeyong continued " you, I had to hit because you were clinging to Hendery like your life depended on him and that ticked me off further. I hit you and hit you hard. " 

Realization dawned on Taeyong that he had confessed the whole incident as his doing in front of people. Ten got up from the floor and dusted his pants. He then whistled and asked if Xiaojun had got the confession. Xiaojun and Lucas replied with a thumbs up. The boys had the confession video and the video from the night which was sufficient for Taeyong's arrest.

Ten was standing by and watching Taeyong being dragged by the cops. He turned to Xiaojun and Lucas and asked, "When can I meet Hendery? " The boys stayed silent. 

A few weeks later…..

Ten was sitting on the bench and it was a beautiful autumn day. There was a nip in the air which was a relief from the scorching summer. Light music in the ears and the beautiful leaves falling with the breeze like rain drops of beautiful colours. 

It had been a couple of days after the college resumed which was preceded by a whole lot of drama. Ten was lost in thoughts and stared blankly at the university gate. He had to do a double take to ensure he wasn't hallucinating. Standing right in front of him, was the love of his life, his boyfriend . Ten thought he was hallucinating till the person bent over and asked " Missed me?". 

Ten could not resist any more and embraced Hendery in the tightest hug " I missed you and I love you so much. I thought I had lost you". All Hendery could do was caress his head and say, " I am here. Now and forever" and hugged him back . 

Ten hugged Hendery as tight as he could. there were so many questions in his head, but he decided that the answers could wait. There was so much that had to be discussed, so much to understand. There were apologies to be conveyed and sorrys to be said. But at that moment , all he needed was him, _HIS HENDERY_ and rest could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Please do leave your comments !!! Thank you one again !


End file.
